


Getting To Know You

by ProLazy



Series: Tumblr Prompts [67]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Castiel is a Sweetheart, Dean Has Self-Worth Issues, Dean is a Sweetheart, Fake/Pretend Relationship, First Meetings, Fluff, Humor, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, Light Angst, M/M, Sam Is So Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 21:37:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8417770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProLazy/pseuds/ProLazy
Summary: Dean and Castiel get to know each other so that they can pretend to be a couple for a paid study.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Au idea??? 
> 
> Based on [this](http://lesbianrey.tumblr.com/post/139998890690/looks-like-the-perfect-opportunity-for-the-fake) post.

Dean's brow furrowed with concern as he scanned the final cupboard in the kitchen and found nothing but a jar of pickles and a can of tuna.

He sighed and his grip on the handle tightened as his anger at his father increased. He tended to disappear for long periods of time for 'business' he didn't wish to disclose to his sons. This left Dean to take care of his little brother, Sam, and if that meant the older Winchester himself had to starve then so be it.

On top of studying history at college full time Dean has been forced to get himself a part-time job to be able to provide for himself and Sam. He helped out at a mechanic's yard a few blocks away but it was nowhere near enough to cover all of the expenses he was usually forced to pay.

Dean grabbed the tin of tuna and a couple of slices of bread which were just about on the good side.

He heard the front door open as Sam returned from Jessica's house; he liked to claim that they were just studying after school but Dean had serious suspicions about that.

"Hey, man" Sam said as he walked into the kitchen and placed his satchel on the floor. "What's for dinner?"

"Sandwich" Dean said glumly. "It's all I could put together."

"That's okay" Sam said with a reassuring smile as he sat down at the table. He knew that his brother did his best and he hated seeing Dean beat himself down. 

"Bon appetite" Dean said mockingly as he placed the plate down in front of his brother.

"What are you going to have?" Sam asked concernedly. 

"I had a big lunch at school" Dean lied, but soon after his stomach betrayed him by letting out a low growl.

"Dean, why didn't you say anything?" Sam fretted. "I could have eaten at Jess'."

"It's not a problem, okay?" Dean tried to assure his brother. "I'll just have to ask for my pay cheque early and go to the store tomorrow. Maybe I can ask for a couple more hours at the yard, or sell one of my kidneys on the black market."

Sam's eyes only widened with further worry because he knew that if it came down to it his brother probably would try something that awful.

"You don't have to do that" Sam said firmly. "You're already running yourself into the ground going to classes, working, and taking care of the house. Maybe I could get a job-"

"No" Dean cut him off sternly.

"I'm fourteen, Dean. I could at least get a paper-route or something."

"No, I don't want you to have to go through what dad did to me" Dean stated. "I had to grow up fast but I want you to enjoy being a kid, Sammy."

"I just hate seeing you like this" Sam claimed with his sad puppy dog look. "I hate what dad's done to you" he added lowly.

"Don't get yourself worked up about it. I'll find a way" Dean said. "Looks like you're gunna be taller than me after all, taking all the protein, huh?" He teased lightly as he ruffled his little brother's hair.

"Stop it, Jerk" Sam whined as he batted his hand away. 

"Bitch" Dean scoffed as he sat opposite his brother.

"Here you have half" Sam insisted as he picked up a piece of the sandwich and then pushed the plate in front of Dean.

"Sammy-"

"Eat."

Another rumble from his stomach meant Dean didn't argue any further. 

\---------------------

The following day Dean went to check the campus notice board for any possible opportunities. He knew that sometimes professors paid students to be part of research projects for them, but Dean was crushed when he saw the only one available was for couples. It offered $200 dollars, though, and Dean could really use that right now. 

"Oh, no" he heard a voice sigh from behind him. 

Dean turned around and saw a handsome boy with dark brown hair and startling blue eyes sharing in his disappointment.

"You're poor and single too?" Dean asked. 

"Unfortunately" the boy sighed. "Do couples not have enough joy? Why must society discriminate against the lonely and miserable?"

"Wow, I bet you're fun at parties" Dean teased.

"I don't really get invited to them" the boy confessed quietly. "I'm what people call...weird."

"Well you seem nice and witty to me" Dean stated. "If a little...deep. What would you do with the money? If you don't mind me asking."

"I want to travel to South Africa to help with some charity projects, but my brother is very protective and doesn't want me to go so he won't help. The money would be enough for a deposit on a place for me to stay. How about you?"

"I just want to be able to put food on my own table, man" Dean said with a small and nervous smile. "That's really great what you want to do, though. I like a guy with ambitions." 

The boy looked at him with empathy rather than pity which Dean was pleased about, but there was also a small frown of consideration in his expression.

"Normally I would question purposefully tampering with the results of a scientific experiment, but with you it could be interesting."

Dean's eyes widened a little with surprise. "Are you suggesting that we pretend to be a couple for this study?" 

"I like a challenge" the boy reasoned. "And...you're nice to talk to. I don't really have anyone else to do that with."

"Their loss" Dean claimed. "You use so many big words you make me feel smarter just from the fact I can understand you." 

The boy chuckled lightly; it was an almost musical sound that Dean enjoyed.

"The experiment don't start for another month, and they want to test compatibility. I'm sure that will be enough time to learn basic information about each other" the boy reasoned.

"Okay, well, let's sign up" Dean said enthusiastically. "It might help if the first thing we remember about each other is our names" he quipped. "I'm Dean Winchester."

"Hello, Dean. My name is Castiel Novak."

 

\--------------------

Dean and Castiel had agreed to meet in the cafeteria after their classes to start getting to know each other. 

Dean arrived first and was looking wistfully at the pies in the glass cabinet when Castiel appeared almost silently beside him.

"Would you like a piece?" Castiel asked.

"Oh, I don't want to put you out-"

"Two, please" Castiel said to the server as he pointed to the pecan pie. "And...coffee?" 

"Yeah, thanks" Dean said sheepishly. "You've managed to guess two of my preferences already."

"We're off to an encouraging start then" Castiel smiled. 

Castiel paid for their items and Dean insisted on carrying the tray to the table as it was the least he could do.

"I'll pay next time. Promise" Dean said quickly as they sat down.

"Don't worry about it" Castiel replied casually.

"I will though" Dean replied. He was quick to change the subject so Castiel couldn't argue with him. "Anyway, I guess this is when we do the whole 'I enjoy long walks on the beach' shtick."

"I suppose" Castiel said. "Tell me the very basic things then."

"Okay, um, I'm eighteen, a freshman, and I'm studying history. My birthday is January 24, and I live at home with my dad, John, and my little brother, Sammy; he's fourteen. My dad's a hunter and I have a job at a mechanics' yard."

Castiel was looking at Dean as if he were a page in a book and after a few moments he gave a firm nod.

"Got it. I just turned nineteen and I'm also a freshmen. I'm studying religion. My birthday is September 18, I have a job at Gas 'n' Sip, and I live at home with my four older brothers. Both um...both my parents are gone."

"Oh, I'm sorry, man" Dean said sympathetically. "My mom is...gone too. She died in a house fire when I was four."

"I’m sorry, that's awful" Castiel said sadly. "I didn't know my mother; she died in a car accident just after I was born. My father was apparently never the same and he just disappeared a few years later. Since then my oldest brother, Michael, has been taking care of us."

"It's great that you all have each other" Dean said. "I don't know what I would do without Sammy. Our dad isn't around much."

"That's too bad. It seems that we've gotten off to a very heavy start" Castiel quipped. 

"Yeah, you're right" Dean said with a nervous laugh. "How about you tell me about your favourite colour instead? That answer can't be too traumatic." 

Castiel chuckled lightly.

"It's green, like the earth. How about you?"

"Blue, like, um...like your eyes? Seriously, man, they're friggin' bright!"

"Thank you, I developed them myself with my own gene pool." 

Dean laughed. "You have a good sense of humour too; that's great to know."

"You're also very humorous" Castiel commented. "What are your favourite foods?"

"Burgers" Dean replied without hesitation. "I love to clog my arteries with those babies. And also..." He pointed down at his slice of pie. "Cannot live without. By all rights I should be really fat right now." 

"Well I think it's wonderful to indulge" Castiel replied. "And you have a very pleasant physique." 

"Oh, um, thanks" Dean said; he ducked his head a little as he felt heat rushing to his cheeks. "What food do you like?" 

"Whilst burgers do make me happy I'm a lot more simplistic. I enjoy PB 'n' J sandwiches and munching on pork rinds."

"Ah, well that's all good but I have one important question for you" Dean said. He leaned in closer and folded his arms on the table to accentuate his seriousness. "Crusts on or off?"

"On, obviously" Castiel scoffed.

"Good man" Dean said with a smile as he leaned back again. "Or else I might have just needed to fake break up with you" he joked.

"And you would have broken my heart" Castiel dramatically played along.

They both started laughing.

Dean couldn't remember the last time he had simply talked to someone like this before; he was really enjoying Castiel's company, and he couldn't wait to get to know him more. 

\--------------------

Two weeks later and Dean was hunkered down at the kitchen table going through all the notes that Castiel has given him about himself, his family, and practically everything other than his PIN number.

He had really enjoyed getting to know Castiel, and dare he say that although their relationship was a money making ruse Dean was certain that he at least had a crush on the other teen now. 

Despite the fact they seemed to enjoy a lot of different things Dean liked the different perspectives Castiel gave him on the world. The other teen had great cleverness and wit which Dean admired (and looks for which he could do the same thing).

He didn't register the front door opening until Sam walked into the kitchen and placed his bag down on the small bit of space left on the table. 

"Man, I've never seen you study anything this hard" Sam quipped as he went to rummage through the fridge for a snack. "Other than a double page swimwear spread."

"Well this is important if I wanna get paid" Dean argued. "And stay away from the magazines under my bed."

"I haven't been near them; I have a girlfriend and I'm not into dudes." 

"I know and I pity you for it" Dean said seriously.

Sam rolled his eyes. "I think at least part of all this hard work is because you like this guy, right?" 

"What? Yeah of course I like him-"

"No, Dean. You like him" Sam stressed as he sat opposite his brother. "You might not realise it but you've talked about him none stop all week; I feel like I know him pretty well too at this point."

"I...c'mon, I haven't really..." Dean spluttered as he felt himself begin to blush. "Yeah, okay I like him" he caved under his brother's knowing stare. 

Sam sighed and looked at his brother a little concernedly. 

"Just...be careful, okay? You remember why Castiel wants the money? He wants to go to the other side of the world." 

"Yeah, I know" Dean said quietly. He tried to give his brother a small but reassuring smile, however he really didn't want to think about Castiel leaving.

"I don't want you to get hurt" Sam said seriously. "I mean if you get all depressed then who's gunna make me macaroni and marshmallows?" 

Dean laughed, grateful that his brother we wasn't expecting him to talk about his feelings extensively. 

"Right, you don't even know my secret ingredient." 

"Is it love?" 

"Dude, that's so straight."

The doorbell rang suddenly and Dean immediately got to his feet. 

"That'll be Cas" he said excitedly.

He hurried to answer the door and sure enough Castiel was stood there with his endearing smile.

"Hello, Dean."

"Hey, Cas. Come on in."

Dean led the other teen through to the kitchen where Sam was still sat waiting curiously.

"Hello, you must be Sam" Castiel said with a smile as he offered his hand to the younger boy. "You're the reason Dean doesn't like his freckles much."

"I was five and his face looked like a game of connect the dots" Sam argued as he shook Castiel's hand.

"I was asleep and that was a maker pen you little asshole" Dean claimed. 

"Well I assure you that I like them very much" Castiel but in.

"Oh, thank you" Dean smiled.

"Okay" Sam said loudly to remind them that he was still sat there. "I am going to leave before I find out exactly how much embarrassing stuff Cas knows about me, and the two of you start making out on the table."

The younger teen departed and Castiel and Dean were left staring at each other sheepishly before Dean cleared his throat loudly and indicated to the table.

"Please, have a seat" he said. 

"Alright" Castiel said as he did as offered. "Have you prepared a pop quiz for me?" 

"Yeah" Dean smirked. "I hope you've been studying."

"Oh, yes. I've been taking this very seriously" Castiel said as he pulled something out of his bag. "I have a binder" he said brandishing the blue folder.

"Woah, that is serious" Dean said. "I like that high amount of organisation." 

"Okay, I'm ready" Castiel said with a firm nod.

"Alright" Dean said as he picked up the sheet of questions that he had prepared. "Castiel Novak, for two-hundred dollars, what am I allergic to?"

"Cats…and Vegetarians."

"Correct. What is my favourite movie?" 

"If someone asks then I have to respond The Magnificent Seven. However, your real favourite movie is Dirty Dancing." 

"I just admire the way Swayze moves his hips" Dean argued. "Anyway, what's my biggest phobia?" 

"Flying."

"Correct..." 

Castiel got full marks on his Dean knowledge, as did Dean when it came to answering questions about Castiel. Both teens were very smug about that and were even more assured that their chances of getting away with their scheme were very high.

"Alright, now that we seem to know each other quite well I think we should focus on establishing our relationship" Castiel said. "Like how we met and such."

"Well if you don't want to stray too far from the truth then you came onto me" Dean said teasingly.

"I did not" Castiel argued. "You're the one who talked to me first."

"But this whole thing was your idea."

"How about mutual grounds? We were set up on a blind date by friends."

"Seems fair enough" Dean said with a pout. "We...had burgers at Biggerson's. It was Friday Night and Zep was playing on the jukebox. You were blown away by how handsome I am."

"And I misinterpreted your arrogance as confidence" Castiel jibed.

"Alright, alright" Dean chuckled as he waved his hand dismissively.

"Truthfully, the first thing I noted when I met you was your eyes" Castiel claimed. "Like straight of a romance novel."

"Oh...thanks" Dean said with a bashful smile. "I liked your eyes too, and how smart you are."

"I'm glad; most people usually think I'm strange as soon as I open my mouth."

"You said that before, but I don't understand why people would think that?"

"I sit in the corner of class and barely say a word to anyone but when I do talk I use big words. I wear a trench-coat pretty much every day and I still pray every night."

"Those don't really sound like grounds to be branded a weirdo to me" Dean said seriously. "People are really going to make fun of you for being quiet? Having a unique style? Believing in something? We'll see what those people think when you're relaxing on fluffy clouds and they have to shine Satan’s shoes for eternity."

"You really like those things about me?" Castiel asked quietly.

"Of course I do. I like everything about you." 

"That's a good response" Castiel stated with a nervous smile. "Thank you, Dean. There are many things I admire about you to. How you've been through so many hardships and have this wonderful sense of humour. How strong and caring you are."

"Yeah I'm pretty great" Dean jested. 

"You are though, but I get the feeling you don't really believe it" Castiel claimed. "You know what I'd like to do. What are your ambitions, Dean?" 

"I guess...right now, to survive" Dean replied honestly. "I can't think about my own future right now because I don't want to screw up Sammy's."

"You are too young to have such struggles and doubts" Castiel said sadly. "You should lead your life the way you want to, Dean. I'm sure that Sam would want the same. Do something for yourself. Follow paths you want to want to follow."

Dean was silent for a moment as he mulled over Castiel's empowering speech. Normally he would have taken issue with someone trying to tell him what to do with his life, but having it come from Castiel made him actually want to listen. 

"You know what my heart is telling me to do right now?" Dean asked.

"What?" Castiel asked curiously.

"Eat a bowl of Lucky Charms even though it's dinner time. Who said you can only eat cereal for breakfast? I don't care that's who; I want it now."

Castiel started laughing. "Well, it's a small step in the right direction I suppose."

\--------------------

Another two weeks passed and Dean and Castiel only had three more days to solidify their knowledge of each other and their relationship.

"Okay, I have a question that we haven't considered" Dean said.

"What's that?" Castiel asked.

"Who's top and who's bottom?"

Castiel rolled his eyes. "I don't think they'll ask us about that, Dean. But if you must know I usually bottom and I'm proud of it."

"That's cool, man. I'm happy playing the top" Dean smirked. 

"We're discrete at love making" Castiel insisted. "Michael still thinks I'm a...good little Christian boy" he whispered.

"Your brother not approving of us just makes it even more hot" Dean stated. "What's your favourite position?"

"That question better be in relation to soccer" Sam said as he entered the kitchen.

"Of course it is, what else would I be talking about?" Dean back-pedalled.

"I'm fourteen, Dean. I know that stalks don't really deliver babies."

"We were just going over a last couple of things and got slightly side-tracked" Castiel told the younger Winchester. "I think we're done now, though. All that's left to do is scam the researchers and get paid."

"You know I'm almost saddened to say this isn't even close to the weirdest thing Dean's ever done" Sam claimed. "I'm not even sure it's in the top ten." 

"What do you mean?" Dean asked defensively.

"Well number one is clearly what happened in Illinois."

"Oh..." Dean cringed. "Yeah, that was bad."

"What happened in Illinois?" Castiel inquired.

"Trust me. It is definitely not something they well ask you about" Dean said. "And I am going to start ushering you out of the house before you start speculating."

"I'll walk Cas out" Sam insisted. "I have something that I want to talk to him about."

"Okay" Dean said a little sceptically. "If he never talks to me again then I'm coming for you."

Sam merely rolled his eyes. He allowed his brother and Castiel to exchange goodbyes before following Castiel into the hall.

"What is you want to know, Sam?"

"Listen, man. Dean's made me watch enough chick flicks to know how these fake relationship things end. He...he really likes you so after this is over just don't lead him on, okay?"

"I wouldn't do that, Sam" Castiel assured him. "And I...I like Dean too."

"Just, don't hurt him" Sam stressed. "Okay?"

"I won't" Castiel replied firmly. "I don't know what will happen...but I know that hurting Dean is the last thing that I want to do."

"Good" Sam said with a stern nod.

"It's very nice of you to be so protective of your brother."

"Yeah but don't tell him I cornered you. He still likes to think that he's the alpha." 

"Alright." 

\---------------------

Three days later Dean and Castiel walked out of the interview room with wide smiles, and resisting the urge to giggle with each other. They had completely hoodwinked the interviewer who had easily believed the back story that the couple had put into place.

They had first been tested individually about their knowledge on each other and had both passed with flying colours. Then, they had been asked about their likes and dislikes to see how compatible they were; they were both surprised and pleased when the results came back at 82%.

"We did it!" Dean exclaimed excitedly as he danced around Castiel, waving the envelope containing his half of the two hundred dollars. "Seems a lot of a reward for just asking a bunch of questions, not that I'm complaining."

"Well some of those questions were very personal so I suppose it would take some persuasion to divulge the answers" Castiel reasoned.

"I'm glad for that" Dean stated. "Man, Sammy and I are gunna eat well this week."

Castiel paused suddenly and Dean turned to look at him with confusion.

"Dean, I...I want you to have my half of the money" Castiel said quickly as he held out his envelope.

"What?" Dean said with shock. "Cas, no. What about going to travelling..?"

"But what if I can use it to help someone here?" Castiel reasoned. "I'm not trying to be pushy and I don't want you to think this is an act of pity; I just think you deserve it-"

He was shocked when Dean simply pulled him into a hug.

"Thanks for the offer, but I want you to use it for what you set out to do. I know you would only do things out of kindness, Castiel. Share that with other people."

"Okay" Castiel nodded as they pulled apart. "But, Dean I....I don't want this just to be it. I've been dreading this being over because it means now I won't have a reason to see you every day. I've enjoyed spending time with you and I'll miss you." A tear streaked down the smaller teen's face.

"Hey, none of that" Dean urged with a small smile despite trying to keep his own emotions in check. "I don't want us to drift apart; I won't let us. I've had more fun with you this past month than I ever remember having."

"Me too" Castiel smiled.

There was another stagnation where Dean considered his next words very deeply.

"Cas, you told me that I should choose a path that I want to follow and...and I want to walk down that path hand in hand with you. I've fallen for you, Castiel Novak, and although we started this thing as a ruse I would like it to be real. We know how compatible we are."

"I would like that too, Dean" Castiel replied. "I think I knew within a week that my feelings were not just for show. This lie we’d built started to sound so amazing that I wished it were real.”

“Well then let’s make it real” Dean said as he rested his forehead gently against the smaller teen’s. “Let’s go on a real date tonight.”

“But, Dean, I’m going away. If I ruined what we had-”

“Cas, you wouldn’t ruin anything; I’d be so proud of you. I don’t believe that whole ‘long distance relationships don’t work’ shit that they spew on the TV. If we like each other enough I know that we could make it work.”

“Okay” Castiel said with a slow nod. “You’re right. Let’s go on a date” he beamed.

“Alright!” Dean cheered as he picked Castiel up into a tight hug. The smaller teen laughed as Dean spun them around.

“There is one other thing I’ve been wondering during all of this” Castiel declared as Dean put him down on the ground again.

“Oh yeah. What’s that?” 

“What it would be like to kiss you.”

“I think that can be easily answered” Dean replied with a smile.

He cupped his hand gently around the back of Castiel’s head and brought the smaller teen forward until their lips were locked together. It was something that they had both been waiting for, and it had certainly been worthwhile.

“How was that?” Dean asked once they broke apart.

“It was the best kiss I’ve ever had” Castiel replied.

“Really? How many people have you kissed?”

“Just you.”

Dean started laughing.

“Well I don’t know if that’s a compliment or not now.”

“It is” Castiel replied. “I’m sure of it.”

\--------------------

_3 Months Later…_

Dean was frantically combing his fingers through his hair. He had a very important date with Castiel in a couple of minutes and he wanted to look his best.

Sam walked by the door and stopped to smirk at his brother as Dean tried to get rid of wrinkles in his shirt that didn’t exist.

“Hurry up or you won’t get there on time” Sam teased.

“Shut up, bitch” Dean replied bluntly.

“Jerk!” Sam responded light-heartedly before heading off down the hall.

Soon the tone of a call coming through on his laptop got Dean’s attention and he went to sit at his desk to answer it.

“Hey, sweetheart” Dean smiled. 

“Hello, my love” Castiel beamed back. “You look splendid.” 

“Are you just saying that because I’m wearing the shirt you sent me?” 

“Well it fits you in all the right places” Castiel smirked. 

“Babe, the government could be listening to this” Dean joked. “Don’t get me too excited.”

“I’ll try” Castiel laughed. “How are things at home?”

“All good! I got a pay rise at work and my dad’s been around a lot more since Bobby yelled at him. I’ve also signed up for that other course at college so I’ll hopefully be able to teach!”

“That’s great to hear” Castiel replied with some relief. “I’m so pleased for you, my love.” 

“Thanks, sweetheart. How’s Cape Town?” Dean asked.

“It’s amazing” Castiel said. “I’ve been teaching the most wonderful group of children to speak English.”

“Wow, that’s awesome. I’m so proud of you” Dean said with a tear in his eye. “But I also miss you so much.”

“I miss you too” Castiel said a little sadly. “But just one more month and I’ll be able to cuddle up to you again.”

“I know, I can’t wait” Dean grinned. “I’ll have PB ‘n’ J sandwiches waiting for you; jelly on the left and peanut butter on the right, crusts still on, and cut into triangles not squares.”

Castiel laughed lightly. “You really do know me.”

“Yep” Dean said proudly. “I really do.”


End file.
